Van and Courtney's Adventures of Kamen rider zi-o: Chrysalis’ revenge
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen rider zi-o: Chrysalis’ revenge is a written story by PuppyPower32 and Vanguardmaster47. Plot While meeting with the guard’s newest member, anga, a strange rash of incidents involving meteors have been reported all over the shibuya area. After investigation, it is discovered that the cause is the return of the enemies of kamen Rider Kabuto, the worms, now lead by queen chrysalis as Another Kabuto. To combat this the teams seek out Souji Tendo, Aka kamen Rider Kabuto, along with the zect corperation’s help. But even with this help, including the newest member of the zect team, Hachi Arata, the new kamen Rider TheBee, can our heroes beat chrystalis, And can ocellus face the evil that once was the queen that ruled her people? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) souji tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) kabuto Zector Hachi Arata TheBee Zector Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Anga Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Queen Chrysalis (Another Kabuto) Grogar Tirek Cozy Glow Trivia * Hachi Arata debuts as the permenant new user of kamen rider TheBee’s powers * ocellus transforms into kamen Rider Kabuto in this * Anga makes her debut * Souji tendo joins the kamen Rider club Z * The appearance of kamen rider ginga is teased in this, leading to the next episode Van And courtney’s Adventures of kamen rider Zi-O, 2019: Ginga invades Scenes Meeting Anga * (Courtney is waiting with the Kamen Rider Club Z for the Lion Guard to get here) * Courtney: I can’t believe we’re gonna meet the newest member of the Lion Guard. How do I know I’m not dreaming? * Van: (enters the room) Hey courtney! sorry I’m so late, gentaro and I were up all night observing spatial anomalies , and trust me there have been a lot of em going on * Smolder: (Snoring in a wagon with pillows and a blanket on her) * van: plus smolder was sleeping in and didn’t wanna be woken up so I kinda had to “improvise” to get her over here * Courtney: It’s okay, Van. I don’t mind. * van: thnx. so have the guard arrived yet? My team is here * Courtney: *looks through her binocular and sees the Lion Guard* I see them! * Van: awesome! Can’t wait to meet the new member of the team! Still Awesome kion created a new role for ono so he could stay on the guard! He is a true friend * Kion: Courtney! Van! * Courtney: Hey, Kion! Long time, no see! * Van: kion! Good to see ya man! The Worms have landed Enter Zect TheBee’s sting The legion of doom and the time jackers attack Ocellus’ Resolve Clock Up, Kabuto Armor Epilogue: Another Meteor Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Written Stories